


2019 Comment Fic_April

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, WAFF, meet cute, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (MCU) Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any character(s), Gossip  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Characters/Pairing: Clint/Coulson

"I heard that today is your birthday." 

"You really shouldn't listen to rumors, Barton. They'll distort your sense of reality." 

"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to eat these fresh, hot donuts and drink this perfectly made cup of coffee instead of giving them to you as a celebration of your birth." 

"There is usually some small glimmer of truth at the center of every piece of gossip." 

"That's what I was told in spy school." 

"Hand over the doughnuts and coffee and I will tell you another small glimmer of truth?" 

"Oh? I learned about the effectiveness of bribes too. Give it up...Sir."

"My birthday's not until tomorrow."


	2. (Gundam Wing) - Dying is The Easy Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any character(s), “You say you're willing to die for love, but you know nothing about dying, and you know nothing about love!” (Troy)  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairings: Trowa/Quatre

I'm sorry, Quat." 

Quatre tilted his head to the side, studying Trowa; Cataloging each detail from muddy boots to the torn and rust color stained shirt. Trowa's head drooped under the scrutiny and he clenched then unclenched the material of his uniform pants in his fists. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just..." 

"I know." Quatre's voice was soft and thoughtful, but just this side of gentle. "I know that you are willing to die for me. I have no doubt how deep and honest your feelings are." He paused, sighing before scrubbing a hand across his face. "I'm afraid Trowa." 

Trowa's hands tighten on his slacks, his knuckles going white, but he didn't say a word. Moving closer Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's shoulders then rested his cheek against Trowa's hair, unconcerned with the mud and other things that were now staining his expensive dress shirt. "I'm afraid you think it would be easier or meaningful to die for me than to live with me." 

There was a soft sound, a whimper or a moan so deeply painful that even with his iron will Trowa couldn't quite contain it. Quatre's hold tightened and he curled his body in more, creating a human shelter over and around Trowa. 

For now they were both alive and together, that was enough.


	3. (Ouran Host Club) - Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, ensemble, It seemed like a good idea at the time.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, at least to Tamaki, the twins, and Honey. But then again it was probably more contagious enthusiasm than actual good judgement, or any judgement, really. 

Kouya just sat back and waited. He was well aware that the pictures of a messy disaster would sell at least as well, if not better, than a smooth success. 

Mori, well, any opinion he had he kept to himself because it would never be his style to put a damper on Honey's excitement. Instead, he would be there to throw himself into the path of danger or cut off the cake supply if needed. 

What Haruhi's take on the whole thing would have been is subject to speculation because while the host club was piling out of a stretch limo loaded down with birthday presents, cake, and food for a surprise party she was enjoying a quiet dinner with her father at their favorite restaurant across town.


	4. (Strachey Mysteries) - Over The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, That was when I knew I was in love.

I've heard people say they knew something was about to happen, that they could tell their lives were going to change, but then I've heard a lot of bullshit in my life. Between being a private detective and trolling the club scene for hook ups I'm pretty sure I hadn't heard anything but for a long time. Not that I didn't sling a little myself now and then.

To be honest I had no idea what -- who would be waiting for me that night in the club when I sauntered in looking for love in the wrong places. There he was sitting at table sipping a martini, the picture of every rule on my deal breaker list. My eyes slid over him and then, against my will, were pulled back. He must have felt me looking because he turned in his chair and studied me in return. 

I guess I passed inspection because that was when he smiled. That beautiful, smile that melts hearts, and warms a room just by existing in it. He gestured with a nod of his head to the empty chair across from him. Against my will and with everything I am screaming this is a bad idea. 

He smiled again, brighter and more inviting this time and that was when I knew I was in love.


	5. (MCU) - Maybe Some Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any fandom,any female character,   
> "I will destroy any man who   
> dares abuse my trust"  
> (Queen)  
> Fandom: MCU   
> Character/Pairing: Natasha Romanov + Clint Barton

Natasha owed Clint a debt, but that didn't mean that she liked him or trusted him. Maybe though, she understood him and the life he had led a little bit. Maybe some day a long time from now things would be different, but for the moment and foreseeable future she would continue to sleep with one eye open.


End file.
